Always Believe In Yourself
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ninjor teaches Cassie this when she doubts herself as to whether or not she was the right one to take Katherine's place as the Pink Ranger.


**This story popped into my head and I was like, sure, why not?**

**Power Rangers belong to Saban. I own nothing. Takes place after the episodes "Passing The Torch Pt. 1 &amp; 2" with some spoilers.**

* * *

**Always Believe In Yourself**

Cassie was in the woods later that day after she and her new friends had helped to stop Divatox's plan to destroy the city and then had been at the ceremony where she had been chosen to take Katherine's place as the Pink Ranger. She never would have guessed that a simple bus stop would lead to an adventure.

But now, she was worried. Although she could fight off putties and monsters, she didn't think she had what it took to be a Ranger. "I'm really a singer, although maybe not a good one," she said to herself. "Yet."

She then sighed. "While this is great, what if I fail my friends and Katherine?" she asked aloud. She suddenly felt really sleepy and sat down on a bench nearby, before laying down and closing her eyes, wondering why she felt so tired.

She didn't see the figure who picked her up bridal style and carried her away.

* * *

TJ was worried. He, Carlos, Ashley, and Justin had just searched everywhere, but couldn't find Cassie. He soon teleported back to the Command Center where the others were and from their head shakes they gave him, he knew they had no luck. "Where could she be?" he asked. "What if she's in trouble?"

"Rangers, wouldn't Cassie call you if she was in trouble?" Dimitria asked gently. "Surely she wouldn't take on one of Divatox's monsters on her own?"

"Dimitria's right," said Justin. "Not only that, the scanners would go off if there was a monster, right Alpha?"

"Yo, my scanners are top-notch," said the robot. "They'd never miss a thing."

"Then where is she now?" asked Ashley.

"Somewhere, but at least we know she's safe for now," said Carlos. "I'll head back and search again."

"I'll go with you," said Justin, bringing the Turbo Navigator.

"I'll stay with Alpha in case Cassie calls us," said TJ.

"I'll stay too, just in case Divatox sends a monster," said Ashley.

Nodding, the green and blue Rangers headed out to find their friend while TJ and Ashley hoped that Cassie was okay.

* * *

Cassie opened her eyes and blinked, looking around and seeing she was in a chamber of sorts and found herself laying on some soft cushions. While the chamber was semi-dark, it was strangely decorated. "I hope this isn't a prison chamber," she said to herself. "Although it's oddly decorated for a prison chamber."

Just then, the lights came on so that she could see a bit more. Her surroundings were looking like something she had seen in a book once. "A temple?" she asked. "What am I doing here and how did I get here? Am I dreaming?"

An amused chuckle made her turn sharply to see an odd figure in the shadows, leaning against a nearby wall, but then he stepped forward so she could see him better. Fear filling her, she got into a defensive stance, but something told her she couldn't take him on and would have to call for backup.

The figure before her looked like a futuristic samurai warrior with blue armor and a gold 'N' on his chest. A katana sword was strapped to his back and he hadn't pulled it out. He stepped forward a bit more and she took a couple steps back. He chuckled again in amusement. "A good warrior doesn't let an enemy get too close," he said, his voice sounding a bit robotic. "Then again, I'm not an enemy."

Cassie didn't drop her guard. "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't," he said. "I simply noticed you were doubting yourself as a Power Ranger and decided to step in to help you."

Now she was really afraid. "I'm not a Power Ranger," she said quickly, but he just chuckled gently.

"Calm down, Cassie," he said, his hands held in front of him in a nonthreatening gesture, but she was too terrified and quickly pulled out her Turbo Key.

Before she could insert it into her morpher, her opponent moved quicker than she could comprehend and grabbed her, one of his hands closing around her right hand to prevent her from inserting her Turbo Key into her morpher. She let out a startled shout and tried to squirm free, but he was surprisingly very strong. She felt helpless. "Cassie, it's alright," her captor said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked, noticing that his grip on her loosened a little, but she couldn't break free.

"I am Ninjor, guardian of this temple, the Temple of Power," he said. "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I noticed you were doubting yourself and felt that you needed a confidence booster."

"How did I get here?" she asked, still not quite calm yet.

"I brought you here after you breathed in some ninja sleep powder," he said. "I knew you would be too startled by my sudden appearance and so felt that was the best way to not cause alarm."

"So you kidnapped me," she said to him.

He was quiet for a moment. "Cassie, does this room really look like a prison?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Then again, any room can be a prison in disguise," she said.

He chuckled again and the arm around her waist tightened a little as the fingers of his hand that was resting on her right side gently poked into her ribs and her side, making her squeak in surprise, which made him chuckle.

"Another ticklish one," he said in amusement as he let go of her hand with the Turbo Key and started tickling her. She tried to protect her sides, but that was impossible as Ninjor then tickled her stomach.

Cassie was laughing so hard she dropped her Turbo Key and just tried to focus on getting away from the evil fingers that were mercilessly tickling her, making her laugh and too weakened to fight him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

Ninjor chuckled. "You're just as ticklish as the others," he teased gently as he then stopped, helping her stay upright as she took some deep breaths. He then scooped her up bridal style in his arms again and set her on a cushion that was nearby before he sat down beside her. She looked at him and saw him hand her the Turbo Key she had dropped. She took it and put it away.

"Do you think I will hurt you now?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I think you would have done so before now," she said. "But why did you bring me here?"

"You were doubting yourself as a Pink Ranger, am I correct?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. "I don't know if I'm good enough," she said. "I like being a Ranger, but I'm worried I'll fail at it, like I fail at singing."

A blue hand rested on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No one is born to be a Ranger," he said gently. "But you can't give up confidence in yourself, no matter how overwhelming something may seem."

She looked at him curiously. "You sound like you've given pep talks before," she said.

Ninjor chuckled. "The two past Pink Rangers felt the same way you do now a few times and so, yes, I did give them pep talks," he said. "Always believe in yourself, Cassie. If you never stop believing in yourself, then you can do anything."

She smiled and then heard her communicator go off. "Oh, my friends must be worried about me," she said. "I should be going."

Ninjor stood and helped her up. "Go on," he urged her gently. "There may be a threat to the Earth right now."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Anytime, Pink Ranger."

Cassie teleported back to the Command Center and the others were there. Seeing she was alright, they were all relieved. "Are you okay? We couldn't find you," said TJ.

"I'm alright," she said. "Just ran into a friend and lost track of time."

She didn't think they'd believe her but later on, Justin came up to her. "Was it Ninjor?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I met him, before Katherine took off for Australia," he said. "He's cool and an awesome ally."

Cassie smiled. "Yeah," she said in agreement. "He's also good at giving pep talks."

* * *

In the temple, Ninjor chuckled to himself. "A new Pink Ranger," he said. "The legacy is being carried on well. Katherine chose wisely as Kimberly did long ago."

With that, he continued to keep the Temple, but also kept an eye on the new rangers, having a feeling they would be able to meet any monster and defeat it.

As long as they believed in themselves.

* * *

**I just love Ninjor from the Mighty Morphin season and it's a shame they didn't include him in the Turbo Rangers. It would have been so cool to see him with them and the Blue Senturion.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
